Reunited
by carebear02
Summary: When the doctor 9-12 and all their companions including Ashildir get transported onto the Tardis what will happen and how will the doctor cope seeing Clara when he only just got his memories back


**If any of you have read my previous story what could go wrong this is basically a rewrite but with changes. It is also going to be more Clara centric and will start from after the doctor has got his memories back but I won't include Bill yet as I don't think I understand her character enough to write about her yet and also 12 isn't going to regenerate well of yet at least.**

 **Clara POV**

The silence was deafening. There were times like these I would sit down seemingly lost to my surroundings. Ashildir often gave me worried looks when she thought I wouldn't notice but I did.

I was still, my chest didn't move up or down like it used to when I was alive. I tried to keep up appearances by breathing on my own but it was hard I no longer needed to so my brain stopped working on keeping me breathing. There were times I would catch myself breathing like I did before and for a second I felt like everything was normal and it was just a dream. I imagined the doctor waiting to take me on a new adventure, to show me the stars. I longed for those days but I knew they never would be it made me incredibly sad but a part of me let it go me and Ashildir had our own fun and she was a great companion and a great friend. I had made so new many memories with her and like I promised the doctor I didn't stop living.

CRASH. The Tardis jerked and I fell from where I was suddenly being brought out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Ashildir trying to stabilise the Tardis but she wasn't having mush luck so I'm jumped up and helped. Minutes later the Tardis stilled and we let out a sigh of relief but I wondered what had happened in the first place what could it have been? It wasn't like the Tardis to do this, we both could fly him easily it didn't make sense. "What was that ?!" Spoke Ashildir I went to reply but a bright blinding white cut me off and before we knew it we were gone from our Tardis but where were we. No! We can't be here.

 **12 POV**

I was lonley but wasn't I always meant to be ? Bill was gone I don't know what happened she was a cyberman but when I went to find her later the machine was empty where was she ? I'm sure I'll find her later. My memories were haunting me, I was so happy to remember Clara the way she looked, the was she smiled and how she made me smile it was like a dream but also like a curse at the same time the knowledge that I can't go find her, that my best friend in the whole universe is out there and I can never see her again hurt my hearts more than I would ever admit. I even missed her hugs, I hate hugs. I wanted to be selfish I wanted to go to her who cares about the universe? But I know she wouldn't condone it to her she isn't as important as the universe but to me ? Well she definitely is. I went to stand when the Tardis shook violently and before I knew it I was flung across the console landing on my back, it hurt but I didn't care I went to help the Tardis when a light flashed so bright. I turned my head away covering me eyes with my arm trying to get some protection. The light soon faded and that when I saw them, I saw them all. They stood there looking dazed and confused and some looking scared in there own right and that's when I saw her my Clara, my best friend. "Clara.." I whispered so quietly no one heard. I was going to go to her when Ten spoke " how is this possible? I was just about to regenerate "

Third person?

The doctors looked stunned "how is this possible? I was just about to regenerate " questioned Ten "So was I " responded Nine The two doctors looked to Eleven for his response but he was so caught up looking around seeing his friends he thought he wouldn't see again. He felt the gazes focuses on him and looked towards the questioning stares of his prior incarnations and said "hmmm? Oh right yes so was I " "Doctor?" Amy, Rory , Rose, Martha and Donna all questioned at once while Clara and Ashildir remained quiet. Twelve was yet to speak. The companions looked so confused not knowing who the others were so Rose decided to speak directly her questions mainly at Nine and Ten "Doctor! What the hell is going on I was on Petes world one second and then I was here and who even are all these people?" Ten started to speak but was soon interrupted by the Eleven who fiddly jumped up and down wafting his arms around while saying "Ah yes Rose Tyler it's time for introductions Ok let's start with me well kinda me not really me" "Doctor!" Amy shouted interrupting his rant making the doctor carry on saying "Right sorry Pond this is the ninth doctor, this is the tenth I am the Elevnth and I'm guessing you are the Twelve doctor?" The twelve doctor simply nodded in response causing the doctor to carry on "OK then so this is Rlse Tyler, this is Martha Jones, this is Donnna Noble, these are the ponds, Amelia and Rory!" Rory just shook his head knowing that there was no point in arguing it was williams "and this is Clara, I'm sorry I don't know who you are ?" The doctor said to Ashildir. "My names Ashildir " she replied with a small smile.

Tension began to grow in the room as they began to notice the staring match between Clara and twelve who had yet to speak. Neither blinking which led some to wonder how Clara could go without blinking for so long not realising she was no longer alive. Ten decided to cough to ease the tension causing them both to look away from each other and turned there eyes onto him when he said " where is everyone in there timelines now then we don't want to give away future details that haven't happened " Rose replied "I have been on petes world for about 3 years now" Nine looked confused at this but didn't speak up, Martha then replied " it has been a year and a half since I last saw you" then Donna "it's been maybe around 4 years" Ten wanted to ask her how she remembered him but didn't get the chance when Amy said "It's been two years since New York for us Doctor" Eleven gave them a sad smile while everyone turned to Clara and Ashildir for there replies. Ashildir shrugged at the same time Clara said "I don't know" "How do you not know where you are that's just silly isn't it " Nine said while muttering something about humans being silly. Clara rolled her eyes remembering that doctors antics from being in his timestream and said "I don't know if lost count probably a couple of hundred years"

"WHAT" they all shouted while twelve just looked down sad

 **this is the first paragraph and you may be able to tell I love Clara. For Clara and ashildir it's even much longer than it has for the doctor. I appreciate any comments and also how is the length of this chapter I'm doing it on my IPad and it looks like lots but could be tiny**

 **Also I get some people may not think Clara is his best friend but I think she is cos he basically broke time for her by doing what he did even tho he said it would fix but didn't cause a paradox by going to get the ponds when they got taken by an Angel. I feel like twelve would have made a paradox for Clara**

 **anyway critism is always welcome and I will try and incorporate different ideas you may have**


End file.
